


Truth or Marron

by Imasuky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother/Daughter Sex, Mother/daughter incest, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Squirting, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: An evening get-together leads to 18 learning some startling truths about her fellow mothers, their daughters, her own daughter...and herself.
Relationships: Android 18/Marron (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Truth or Marron

18 sat at the table in Bulma’s home with the other mothers, sipping at a cocktail. It really had very little effect on her, of course...whether that was a perk of being a cyborg or a curse was a bit debatable. At most, she could get a small buzz, but never fully drunk. Still, the buzz was nice enough that 18 occasionally liked to take the trouble to get it going.

And anyway, Bulma had brought out some really high-end stuff for this little get-together, so it was enjoyable whether or not 18 could properly get smashed on it.

It had become a bit of a regular thing for her, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl to meet up like this. Their kids were all either adults, or about to become adults now, with the youngest, Bra, only half a year away from her eighteenth birthday. And with things having been peaceful in the world for quite a few years now, there was no reason for them not to just enjoy normal, everyday things like this.

“So,” Videl said to 18 as she entered the room and sat down, “I brought something just for you.” The youngest member of the group handed a bottle to 18. “Gohan picked this up for me during a trip.”

“What is it?” the blonde asked, examining it.

“Some liquor that’s supposed to be crazy strong,” Videl replied with a pleased smile. “I tried barely half a shot, and woke up at two in the afternoon the next day! I think even you should get something from it.”

18 opened the cap and sniffed. It just smelled like fruit. "Doesn't smell like anything special. You sure you're not just an incredible lightweight?"

"I know it doesn't seem like much," Videl laughed, "but trust me, this stuff is for real. If I'd downed the full shot, I'd have needed the Dragon Balls to make it to this get-together."

“You may as well try it,” Bulma pointed out as she entered from the kitchen, carrying a small tray of snacks. “I’ve given you almost everything I have and never managed to get you drunk.” There was just a trace of annoyance in her voice.

“Alright,” 18 agreed with a shrug, taking a swig and finding the taste very pleasant. And it did seem to give her a warm tingle within as it went down...maybe she really could get hammered on this stuff. It was a pleasant prospect.

As she drank, 18 and the others began talking and nibbling at the snacks. As usual, there was no real direction to the conversation, just speaking of their families, recent events, current movies, and various other basic topics. It was a fun bit of simple chatting with no real purpose, besides spending time together. It wasn't generally something 18 cared for too greatly, so she only sporadically attended these mother meet-ups...but every now and then, she found herself desiring this kind of basic, everyday interactions with her friends, and they had made it clear that she was always welcome, as often as she wished to come. 18 would never have thought, long ago, that such common and mild entertainments could interest her, but people did change, supposed, as they got older. Even cyborgs.

Before long, though, the effects of the drink were starting to set in, which absolutely delighted 18 to realize. Her body was flushing with a bit of warmth, and her senses had just a hint of fuzziness to them. It had taken over half the bottle, but that was still a hell of a lot better than any other booze had managed! Maybe by the time it was empty, she'd be properly wasted!

There was a natural lull in the conversation for a moment. Suddenly, Chi-Chi spoke up.

"You all know how Pan had a few friends staying the night last week?"

The other three women nodded. Obviously Videl would know, and 18 was aware, as well, as her own daughter Marron had been invited, in spite of being older than Pan's regular friend group. Since Bra was also a good friend of Pan's, 18 was not surprised that Bulma also knew.

"Well," Chi-Chi continued, with a devious smile, "I happened to see, when I was bringing them snacks, that they were playing Truth or Dare! Isn't that something?"

"I guess you really just can't beat the classics," Bulma remarked, as she and Videl smiled in amusement. 18 couldn't really say she cared much one way or another, but it felt good to be happy that the others got a kick out of it, so she smiled along.

"And that got me thinking," Chi-Chi continued, her smile growing wider, "wouldn't it be fun to play it ourselves? I have to admit that I never really had much of a chance to play it myself at that age, but I bet it would be fun, like being a young woman again!"

"I'm still a young woman," 18 grumbled playfully, eliciting a giggle from the others. "But it does sound kind of fun. I didn't have much of a chance for that stuff, either, at that age, so it'll be making up for lost time. I'm game."

All three of her friends looked happily surprised, and 18 couldn't blame them. Normally, she wouldn't have much interest in something so childish, but she guessed she'd finally gotten tipsy enough that this kind of thing was appealing. Well, for the chance to actually get drunk for once, it was worth it.

After a moment to decide the order they would go in, the mothers all settled down, with 18 and Chi-Chi on the couch facing Bulma and Videl, each sitting across the coffee table.

Videl was first, with Bulma being designated as the one to challenge her. Videl chose Truth, as 18 took another gulp of her drink.

“So, Videl...have you ever worn that special Saiyawoman outfit I made for you in the bedroom?” Bulma asked, with a suggestive eyebrow raised. "You know the one I'm talking about."

18 looked to the woman across from her in interest. She'd never heard anything about this outfit, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that it must have been a more daring, sexy bit of attire. To 18's amusement, Videl blushed a little, and nodded.

"Ooooh, really! I didn't seriously think you'd go through with it!" Bulma replied with a grin and a laugh. "How did Gohan like it?"

"That's two questions!" Videl protested, her cheeks reddening further.

"The first one didn't count. You have to actually say the answer," 18 declared decisively, too interested in the matter to let Videl worm her way out of it. Bulma nodded her head in agreement.

Red as a tomato now, Videl mumbled, "He hasn't...it wasn't with him," as she looked across the table at her mother-in-law.

Wide-eyed, 18 swiveled her head to the woman sitting next to her, and saw that Chi-Chi was wearing a smirk so strong it was barely a step down from a shit-eating grin.

18 had been a bit surprised, the first time that she had learned that Chi-Chi was actually a little on the kinky side. She had seemed so prudish at first. But with some booze in her, she was pretty open about her sexual tastes, which were many and varied. Still, 18 hadn't expected to find out that Chi-Chi was satisfying those hungers with her own daughter-in-law!

"But to answer your question in spirit: yes, her partner liked it very much!" Chi-Chi stated, with a wink. "Especially the part where Videl did a strip tease in it...she left the helmet on, but that actually made it even more fun!”

Bulma and 18 laughed, and good-naturedly teased Videl a bit about it for a few minutes, but they agreed to move on before Videl got so embarrassed that she would start to feel truly mocked.

The next was Chi-Chi, who chose dare. Before Videl could think of a proper dare, however, Bulma piped up to say that she had a special idea in mind, and Videl was more than happy to yield the privilege to her.

“Alright, Chi-Chi, I've been looking for an excuse to reveal this for a while now!” Bulma said, pulling out a capsule and opening it. What came out was a strange outfit: a blue metal bikini, with a pink helmet.

“I remade your old outfit, in adult size!” Bulma declared with a grin. “And I dare you to put it on and let us take some pictures!”

Chi-Chi blushed, and laughed. "I can’t believe I actually used to dress like this...and as a little girl, no less!” she said, shaking her head.

“Wow, Chi-Chi...that’s quite the fashion statement!” Videl said, laughing.

18, as well, couldn’t help but chuckle. "Yeah that’s something out there.”

Chi-Chi started to walk out of the room to go change, but Bulma called out to her, "Just go ahead and do it here!"

Blushing, Chi-Chi fidgeted. It seemed that talking about her kinky side was different than sharing it with a room full of people. But Bulma and Videl began to both egg her on, and soon enough 18 joined in. She was good and drunk by now. Realizing that there was no point in fighting it, Chi-Chi sighed and began to strip.

As she removed her dress, there were catcalls and whistles. 18 couldn’t help but admit that the woman’s body was pretty damn good for her age; she was still more fit and toned than most women in their twenties. No wonder Videl had hit that. 18 had just assumed a few minutes ago that Videl and Gohan must have an open marriage, but it occurred to her now that this might not be true - Videl might just not have been able to resist. And 18 wouldn't blame her!

Standing in her bra and panties, Chi-Chi reached for her bikini.

“Underwear too!” 18 told her, catching herself by surprise.

“What?” Chi-Chi asked.

“You heard her!” Bulma agreed. She and Videl then began chanting, "Underwear, too!" in perfect and annoying unison.

Chi-Chi relented, and removed her panties and overworked bra, as well. As she stood, naked, there was a click of a camera phone, and Chi-Chi saw Bulma holding the device up with a shameless smirk. Before the nude woman could react, Videl snapped a photo, as well.

18 went along with it and grabbed a photo for herself. It would be fun to have, she had no doubt.

Chi-Chi just groaned, knowing there was no point in complaining, as she went ahead and put on the new-old outfit. This, of course, led to a new demand from 18 to model it properly, and soon Chi-Chi's three-woman audience were all snapping more photos as she struck some funny poses, and a few risque ones, too.

Finally, Chi-Chi sat back down. "Alight, Bulma, you're next!” she decided, obviously looking to get some revenge.

“Truth!” the blue-haired woman responded smugly.

“Who’s the best fuck buddy have you ever had?” Chi-Chi asked. 18 leaned in, interested. Someone like Bulma had to have had some interesting flings!

“Oh, that's an easy one. Bra, no contest,” Bulma answered plainly

18 sat stock still in shock. Bulma had just openly confessed to having sex with her own daughter! And...and so bluntly!

“Makes sense,” Videl remarked, nodding. “She's got such a wonderful amount of experience.”

18 blinked, unsure if she was actually hearing what she thought she was hearing. She was definitely drunk right now, but she knew she wasn't imagining this. Bulma had fucked her own daughter, and Videl was either already aware of it, or just didn't care!

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean? Just what are you saying about my little girl!?" Bulma demanded aggressively from Videl, but broke into a laugh almost immediately. "Ha, I'm just kidding. I know that when it comes to other women, cunnilingus is basically my Bra's version of shaking hands. And I'm certainly not going to complain, with the tricks she's picked up! She does this crazy swirling, darting thing that you would not believe..."

18 was as aware of Bra's free and enthusiastic approach to love and sex as the other mothers, but to hear Bulma and Videl banter about it in the light of incest...her head was spinning. In a desperate move for validation that this situation was as insane as it must be, 18 looked over at Chi-Chi, convinced that the older woman would be as aghast as 18 was.

Instead, Chi-Chi was smiling. "Keeping it in the family is best,” she agreed, and although she was addressing all of them, 18 felt sure that her words were pointed at the her. "She may not have Bra's colorful history, but I've never felt so happy and satisfied as when Pan and I have made love."

"I'm not surprised," Bulma replied, nodding and giving Chi-Chi an encouraging smile. "It was just for fun for me and Bra, but you and Pan have something special together."

"She does really adore you," Videl agreed. "Anyone can see it."

18 just sat, too shocked to move. She knew her friends could be a bit kinky and perverted, but this...this was a bit much to take in. Bulma and her own daughter, casually fucking...and now it sounded like Chi-Chi and her own granddaughter had...had some kind of physical relationship, maybe even a romantic one, together! She took her bottle and downed the rest of it in one go, unable to do anything else.

“18, you're up next,” Bulma decided.

“Uhhh,” she said eloquently, "I-I think maybe I'll just...be going...getting late..." This was too much to take in, too shocking to handle. She had to go home, get her bearings, sleep this damn drink off...think about whether she could still be friends with these women.

18's attempt to get to her feet was interrupted, however, by Videl insisting, "Oh, come on, 18, you have time for one little truth or dare!"

"I don't...I'm not comfortable with-"

Chi-Chi interrupted her, friendly but with arresting firmness. "Just one truth or dare before you go, dear. We all did one of our own, so it's only fair. It won't take long, and then you can be on your way."

Eager to get leave and trying not to think about her friends, their daughters, the game, or anything else, 18 sat back down and mumbled, "Fine, dare!"

Chi-Chi leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. “18, I dare you to go home and have sex with Marron,” she said, with an earnest smile on her face..

Everything in the room seemed to stop for a moment. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought she'd somehow learned how to do a Time Freeze...except that her own heart seemed to have ceased beating, too.

And suddenly time was moving again, and she was standing up again, and furious, and about to scream at her friends, and maybe even attack Chi-Chi for, for...!

"Listen, 18," Chi-Chi told her, looking calmly up at the enraged cyborg, "you know how I got the idea for us playing this game from seeing the girls play it the other night? I didn't just see them playing it, Pan invited me to play it with them. And when it was Marron's turn, we all got to find out a few very interesting truths."

"What are-" 18 croaked, asking even though somehow she knew the answer.

"You know how your Marron's always been a bit of a mama's girl? Well, she wants to be _Mama's girl_ ," Chi-Chi told her with a smile. "She's deeply in love with you, 18, and it's been tearing her up inside. We could barely even coax it out of her - it took Pan talking openly about our relationship for Marron to be comfortable enough to tell us."

"You know, Bra's mentioned a couple of times that she's never been able to get Marron into bed, and you know how persuasive my girl is," Bulma interjected thoughtfully. "I wonder if Marron wasn't interested because her feelings for you were so strong?"

"Y-You're all crazy!" 18 spluttered weakly, head swimming with alcohol and disbelief. "She's my - they're your...!"

"I know it's shocking," Videl told her sympathetically. "When Pan told me what she and Chi-Chi had been doing, I didn't know what to do. But watching her and Chi-Chi around each other...I have fun with Chi-Chi, but Pan just lights up when she's around. It's the cutest, sweetest thing, and you can just tell that they're right for each other." Chi-Chi practically glowed with pleasure at hearing Videl's words.

"And if Marron feels the same way about you that Pan does about her grandmother," Videl concluded seriously, "then you'll both be missing out on something wonderful if you don't let yourself explore this with her."

They were absolutely insane, of course, and 18 knew that. Which was why it was very confusing and frustrating that her mind would, at that moment, suddenly have a flash of retroactive perception, an observation after-the-fact that her daughter had been a little odd at times in the last few years...18 hadn't thought anything of it at the times, but Marron had walked in on her in the shower in the last few years...well, anyone could make a mistake like that, maybe even twice, but it had been... _more_ than twice, much more, more than it really should have been, it seemed to 18 now. And there was Marron's absentmindedness with the laundry...18 had figured out quite a few times that Marron was mistakenly wearing her panties, for a few years now. And that was innocuous and understandable enough, in a household where the women were the ones using and washing the most clothes; 18 had just viewed the forgetfulness as a quirk of her daughter's character. Only...only Marron never made that same "mistake" with any of her mother's other clothes, just her underwear.

And there were other things. Little things, but numerous. Little accidents, and mistakes, and quirks, and mannerisms, all simple and harmless and unremarkable enough not to demand a second thought...but when they were all put together, they began to paint a picture...

18 bit her lip. Could it be real, what Chi-Chi was saying? But if it was...even still, 18 couldn't reciprocate! Certainly, she was attracted to women well enough, any woman honest with herself was, but that was different from being attracted to her own daughter! 18 knew that Marron was a very attractive young woman, and she'd often appreciated the fact that Marron was practically the only girl or woman in 18's life who wasn't lean and/or toned, whether as a fighter or as a model-esque beauty...Marron was a lovely, curvy girl, classically feminine, and with her bright, cheerful demeanor, she was undeniably a real girl-next-door kind of sweetheart. Except for the fact, of course, that she didn't live next door, but rather under the same roof. But all that wasn't relevant, because 18 didn't...

...She realized that she had felt a slight, yearning twitch, just now. That thinking of her daughter's beauty, even in the supposedly clinical and objective sense that she had thought, had made 18 just a little wet.

It was the booze, she rationalized, or at least tried to. Under normal circumstances, there was no way she could find her daughter sexually attractive, and get wet - gradually more wet, now - over thinking of her! Yes, that was it, 18 thought to herself, trying to ignore the realization that this warm little tweak of arousal she'd finally identified as desire was a feeling that she'd felt more than once when gazing at her daughter. But if it was the alcohol...well, 18 was drunk. Even by her rationalization...she had to admit that, right now, the idea of taking Marron to bed was...appealing.

18 stood up wordlessly. Her expression must have changed, however, because the other three women now smiled and smirked knowingly.

“We want pics!” Bulma said cheerfully, as 18 headed toward the door. 18 flipped her off, and walked out the door.

She had to settle this now. She didn't know what was about to happen between herself and Marron, what resolution to this situation was going to be the right one...but she did know that if she sobered up enough to keep thinking about this, she’d never give this a chance. She didn't know whether she and Marron should...should be like Pan and Chi-Chi apparently were, but it was now or never to find out.

Once outside, 18 charged her energy for a second, and lifted into the air, flying just a bit lower than usual. She reached her home in only a few minutes. Krillin was on a night patrol, thank Beerus, and wouldn’t be back until sometime around noon the next day. 18 and Marron had the time and opportunity now to figure this out on their own

Entering, 18 was greeted by her daughter, who popped out of the living room. "Hey, Mom! You are home earlier than I expected,” she observed cheerfully.

“Yeah,” 18 confirmed, walking up and giving her daughter a quick hug. She always did that. What she did not always do was linger just a few moments longer. As she did, 18 took a moment to sort of feel Marron’s figure out...get an understanding of her daughter in a physical sense, something she'd never investigated. Her breasts pressed against her daughter’s, and 18 couldn’t help but notice their size. Subtly running her hands along Marron’s waist, she noticed how nicely shaped Marron's hips were, as well.

“I think we have something to talk about,” 18 told her daughter bluntly, leading Marron to the couch in the living room.

“So...you know I was with the other mothers,” she started, and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say it. “We...we got to playing Truth or Dare, because Chi-Chi had seen you girls playing it the other night, and she...the thing is, we played it, and I...I learned a...a few things about the others.”

Marron blushed a little. “Erm...which others?"

"Bulma and Chi-Chi," 18 blurted.

"Ah...I think I can guess what you found out,” Marron told her with a chuckle and a blush.

It made sense. Chi-Chi had outright said that she and Pan had disclosed their...relationship during the game, and as for Bra, well, she liked talking, in detail, about the countless women she fucked almost as much as she enjoyed actually fucking them. 18 couldn't really imagine Bra not being brazen and proud enough of her sexuality to openly talk about seducing her own mother.

"And...how did hearing about that make you feel, Mom?" Marron continued, smiling gently and encouragingly even as she kept blushing. She laid her hand over 18's and gently gave it a squeeze.

18 didn't want to answer that. Not fully, at least, not before she _knew_ , for sure, beyond all doubt, that what Chi-Chi had said was true.

"That wasn't...the only thing. Chi-Chi said that...when you girls were playing the other day, she learned that...you..."

"That I want that with you," Marron finished, with a longing smile.

18's heart stopped for a moment, and it felt like her world shrank until the only thing she could see or hear or think of was her daughter in front of her. She squeaked, "And by...by "that," you-"

"I mean love, Mom. Romance. Passion. And **_sex_** ," Marron finished, her cheeks aflame but her voice clear, unwavering, and determined. "I'm in love with you, Mom, and I want to _fuck you_."

18's head was spinning, and it wasn't from the alcohol. At the same time, she felt a small twinge of embarrassment that her daughter was starting to take the lead. Shy, kind, sweet Marron, her wonderful and naive little girl, and the normally collected, tough 18 couldn't even keep up with her!

“Y-You know it’s not really...not really normal, right? I was shocked when the others just...they were so _up front_ about it!” 18 told Marron, trying to get her composure back. “So I want to be sure that you are... _sure_.”

Marron smiled happily. "Trust me, Mom...I’m _very_ sure,” she reassured her mother, leaning in close enough that 18 could nearly feel her daughter’s lips brushing against hers.

It did something to her. Suddenly 18's confidence began to come back to her, and with it, lust. There were no two ways about this: Marron wanted her, and now, suddenly, 18 had no doubt in her mind that she wanted Marron just as strongly. “Well then, if you are sure,” 18 agreed, her desires flaring up like they never had before. She leaned in and kissed Marron. It was a light, short kiss, but easily the most exciting and delightful that 18 had ever experienced. This was her daughter she was kissing, her daughter that this kiss promised so much more to come to...her daughter that 18 was about to make love to! And her daughter that was about to fuck her!

Parting, 18 could see that Marron was grinning, and her eyes gleamed with something 18 had never seen or imagined within them: pure, naked lust.

18 felt a surge of lust, herself, at the sight...losing control of herself, she grabbed Marron and pushed her down onto the couch, kissing her child deeply. She pushed her tongue into her daughter’s mouth, and their tongues swirled together as 18 gave into feelings she never knew she had before.

Marron moaned, and ran her hands around her mother’s back, cupping her ass.

18’s head was filled with all kinds of conflicting thoughts; she knew this was wrong, but it made her daughter happy...it made _her_ happy. She was lucky to even have been able to have a daughter, really, with all that had been done to make 18 what she was...and now, she was making love to that miracle. It was incredible to think about, and it made 18 just that much more horny

Marron ran her arms up her mother’s ass and along her back. She slid them under 18's shirt, and easily unhooked her bra.

Breaking the kiss, 18 sat up. Not saying anything, she removed her shirt and bra in one movement. Before her mother had even finished pulling them over her head, Marron latched her mouth onto one of her mother’s nipples, sucking it hard as she used her hand to fondle the other one. 18 moaned as she dropped her top and bra to the side, and gripped her daughter’s hair.

“Ahh...you like sucking Mommy’s tits even more, now, don’t you? Too bad there’s no milk for you any more, honey,” 18 moaned, not thinking about what she was saying and speaking on instinct. “But go ahead, baby girl, suck them dry anyway!”

That seemed to throw even more fuel onto the fire of Marron’s lust, as she squeezed both of her mother’s tits together so she could suck both nipples at the same time.

18 shifted, and pressed her knee into Marron’s crotch. She could actually feel how hot and wet her daughter was through her panties.

Drawing back from her mother's chest, Marron smiled. "Want to go to my bedroom?”

“Yeah...very much,” 18 replied breathlessly, already following Marron as she moved. They stripped and kissed as they went, each tossing their panties away just as they entered the room.

Marron took the lead again, pushing her mom down onto the bed. She got on top of her, and straddled her beautiful mother so that her cunt was right over 18’s face. Marron shook her hips enticingly.

“What do you think, Mommy...is my pussy pretty?”Marron asked with a grin.

“Oh, very much!” 18 answered with a gasp, as she tilted her head up and planted a kiss right on her daughter’s clit.

Marron moaned, and turned around, then lowered herself down to lie on 18 facing the opposite direction. Marron then kissed her mother’s clit, as she moved in to lick along her slit.

“Ah...I love this smell!” Marron moaned as she took a deep breath.

“I’ve been stealing your panties since I hit puberty,” she admitted, “but up close, it’s so much better!” She ran her tongue along 18’s quim.

Hearing that confession from her daughter, along the feeling of her hot little tongue, was nearly enough to bring the cyborg MILF over the brink. Surging with lust, she gripped Marron’s hips tight, and buried her tongue deep in her daughter’s pussy, licking and slurping loudly at her wetness.

Marron began to match her mother's enthusiastic actions. She had long dreamed of eating her mother out, and she intended to live it out to the fullest!

Both of them ended up cumming at the same time, moaning into each other.

Even as she shook with climax, Marron wasted no time in turning herself and passionately kissing her mother, slipping her tongue into her mouth as they rode their orgasms together and tasted their mixed juices.

18 reached down and began to finger Marron. Her mind was blank but for desire and love; all she could think at this moment was that she wanted to make her daughter cum again, and again and again, to make her little girl a wet, sloppy mess. Marron moaned in unexpected delight, and reached down to return the favor. They fingered one another fast and hard, lost in a hot haze of single-minded desire to please the woman they loved as they made out with love and passion that far surpassed anything 18 had ever imagined that she could feel.

There wasn't much that was able to penetrate the carnal fog over her mind, but one thought did burn through her mind as she felt her daughter's cunt clench down on her fingers in climax, and held Marron's seizing body against her own as her little girl sobbed in pleasure's throes: 18 knew that from now on, she would be hooked on incestuous love-making with her beloved daughter.

“Want to try my vibrator..or have you snuck in and gotten that before, too?” 18 asked with a smug grin, once Marron had come down from her orgasmic high once again, even as she began to piston her fingers in her daughter's pussy in earnest.

“I...I tried to a few times, but I c-couldn’t find it!” Marron admitted in a pleasured gasp.

“Well, in that case...I'll be right back,” 18 told her with a grin. She brought her fingers up to her lips as she pulled away from Marron, licking them with a saucy grin as she stood and left the room. She returned a few moments later, with the buzzing purple toy in her pussy.

“Oh...that’s hot,” Marron gasped in delight.

“ I thought you’d enjoy it,” 18 said with a smile, as she slowly pulled it out and got into bed.

“Now...you just let Mommy take care of you, baby,” she crooned, guiding her daughter to start sucking on her nipples again, guidance Marron happily took to heart.

18 began to lightly run the toy along Marron’s quim, from the bottom on up to her clit. The girl tensed and moaned; the feeling of the powerful vibrations right against the sensitive bud of her clit was nearly too much, and she squirmed helplessly in her mother’s powerful arms. 18 was holding her close.

“Shhshhshhhh...just relax and enjoy it, baby,” 18 soothed, as she made small circles with the tip of the toy around her daughter's clit.

"Oh, M-Mommy," Marron whimpered into the nipple she was sucking, shaking as the same toy that had been in her mother's cunny countless times now sent thrills of pleasure through her.

“Good girl. Goooood girl...Mommy loves to see you so happy,” 18 breathed, soft yet passionate, so amazed at how natural and how perfect this all felt that all she could do was immerse herself further into it.

She waited until Marron was right on the brink of climax, and then pulled the toy away. Her daughter let out a pleading, desperate little wail, but 18 captured her lips in a soft, possessive kiss before she could make any further noise.

“Now don't fuss, baby...be a good girl for Mommy," 18 breathed as she broke the kiss, and Marron shivered, nodded, and resumed suckling at her mother's tits. "I’m just getting into position to make you really feel good, honey. I'm guessing that your G-spot is right around the same place mine is...”

She slipped the toy into Marron, twisting it at a slight angle. She flicked it onto full power, right against the perfect spot in Marron’s pussy. The jolt was so intense that the girl screamed," _Oh, MOMMY_!" into 18's flesh as she immediately came, harder than ever before. Marron's entire body went rigid, then trembled as her legs and hips thrashed, and she squirted for the first time in her life. 18 held her firmly in place, not letting her break away from her tits for a moment, even as Marron shrieked joyfully into them, while she held the toy in place, making Marron cum harder.

Even as her pussy quaked and squirted, 18 began to pump the vibrator back and forth in her daughter, pushing it again and again against her special spot. Marron let out a choked cry of shocked pleasure as she began to orgasm again even as she was coming down from climax, and another spurt of cum further wet the sheets beneath them. Still 18 fucked her daughter, now bringing her free hand lower, to begin tapping rapidly at Marron's clit as she kept pistoning the vibrator against her g-spot. With a wild sob, a third climax blazed through the girl atop the last, and this time 18 had to actually exert a little of her superhuman strength to keep Marron from spasming so wildly that she might hurt herself.

When at last 18 released her daughter, Marron fell back, panting and gasping as the last of her excitement leaked down to the soaked bed..

“That was impressive, baby,” 18 mused, giving her daughter and lover a proud hug, and an adoring kiss. “And when you are rested...Mommy wants to have you do that to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
